Resurrected Ways
by x.kirai.x
Summary: They destroyed all traces that Kira had existed, but Yagami Raito made sure that one thing would be discovered. Spoilers. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all the characters in this fic are those that were included in Death Note, except for the boy and the panther. (which are mine!)

Hope you enjoy the fic- please review!!!

**X. Resurrection .X**

The light that allowed him to see was only what was given off by the glowing embers that were the remains of the fire. A cold wind blew and scattered the embers, one of them scorching the side of his bare foot, but he did not flinch.

His movements were steady, identical to those of the Black Panther that stole beside him. Soundless. His dark blue eyes snapped to the panther, it was merely a flicker, and then they resumed observation of centre of what had once been a fire.

People had been here, he could feel them all around him. The disgusting aura of pathetic humans. The panther brushed its tail against his leg, now a few steps ahead. It stopped, and a growl rose in its throat as its amber eyes watched something unseen.

"Kira," the boy snapped to silence it.

But he was glad of the growl, as he instantly knew what had prompted the panther's snarl.

A shinigami.

His lips curled upwards, giving his handsome face a twisted demeanour. Bending down, he used his semi-gloved hands to brush away the hot embers, his bare, pale fingers sporting new scalds. His eyes darted around the ground efficiently.

Something brushed against his cheek, he grasped it with his hand; one swift movement. Kira moved towards him and growled with hostility at what gave off the same aura as the concealed death god. The boy looked at it. It was a page; singed around the edges, but still a page.

It was all he needed to know that he could carry on. He could continue what Kira had started, the Kira he had named his precious panther after. The Kira he had once thought of as God.

The Kira he would become.

His eyes glanced upward, his fist curled tightly around the solitary page. He stood up and bowed slightly to the one now in his view.

"Shinigami."

His eyes fell to the thin, black notebook in the shinigami's hand. His lips curled.

He watched as the creature let the notebook drop to the floor, its eyes gleamed as the boy bent to pick it up, not a single question aimed towards the shinigami. _I am Kira…_

He glanced at the shinigami.

"I want to do the eye-trade, shinigami."

"Ryuuk," the shinigami muttered as a correction, and then its eyes glowed.

The glow reflected in the boy's eyes, and he felt safe to murmur.

"I am Kira."


	2. Chapter 2

**X. The World Now .X**

"I guess what we did was right…" Matsuda sighed, his voice contradicting his spoken opinion.

"Matsuda, forget about it. It's over. No more notebooks. No more Kira," Ide snapped.

He stepped past the automatic doors that lead to the National Police Agency headquarters, already regretting allowing Matsuda to raise the issue of his inner conflicts. Ide glanced over at Matsuda from the corner of his eyes and almost groaned aloud when he saw Matsuda's mouth opening. _Why mention it here Matsuda?_

"Yeah…" Matsuda grinned. "We went through all that and you still haven't had a romance."

Ide's eyes glared daggers at his fellow employee, to whom his gaze was now oblivious.

"What Ide?" Matsuda exclaimed as he faced him again, his hands lifted in his defence. "You _said_ forget about it."

--

Near curled a finger around a ringlet of silver hair. He picked up an action figure and set it upon his custom-made chess board as he listened to the banter of the NPA official; Matsuda Tota.

His thoughts touched upon the long-buried Kira case in which he had had a much savoured triumph. He thought of the insane Yagami Light as he spent his last minutes in life a pathetic man after fall in power. He thought of the notebooks, the ones he had watched being burnt exactly three hundred and sixty-five days ago. The shinigami Ryuuk had disappeared after they'd been burnt, so he still did not know if they were destroyed or still existed…

--

The girl was quiet, so no one noticed as her thin, anaemic frame slipped through the crowds and out of the school gates. No one noticed that she was crying and that her arms were bleeding so much that they showed through her paper-thin white shirt. No one noticed that this morning, her hair had been a long, dark curtain that reached her elbows, and now was a hacked-off mess that mostly disappeared at the bottom of her neck.

Except one person. Dark blue eyes were glowering from beneath a black sports cap sporting the Japanese international football team's logo. He turned away from the girl and let her run out of the school fields. He watched as a gang of four tall, obnoxious boys walked through the throngs of students, most of who turned to stare at the school idols.

_Gang-rape and they won't even get found out. _

He felt disgusted, but now he knew that Kira would soon stop all this. He brushed away a strand of his dark red hair and thought of his mother. She was also a victim of a high-school gang rape. One that had resulted in him.

He adjusted his cap and turned away, the thought lingering in his mind.

It had been a week since he had obtained the notebook, and he had not used it once, but now…

…_Kira is to begin his judgement._

He sat beside a tree trunk and pulled out a school book, he turned to a page in near the middle of the book and wrote something down, his pen moving steadily with his hand. He smiled as he scanned what was written before him.

Now all he had to do was wait.

--

Near watched the plasma TV screen. He watched as at two minutes to midnight, four teenage boys drunk, and joyriding, careered off a highway bridge and into cold water. He watched as each and every one of them drowned except one.

The next day, the survivor was shot in the back five times, and killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**X. Disintegrate a Shinigami .X**

Ryuuk was being watched, and he knew that the one watching him was someone to worry about. He glanced in every direction that his shinigami eyes went until they fell on the panther and the boy.

It was the boy.

Ryuuk took a bite out of his tenth apple in this minute and reached for another one. He glanced over at the boy and slowly stood up. It was something he should have noticed an hour ago; when he'd met the boy.

The boy studied the shinigami, wondering whether it supported a brain any better than a human's. As he watched the nervous consumption of apples, he really didn't think so. The shinigami's eyes were yellow, dotted with a red pupil, but for that, the boy did not find any difference between it and the humankind that ruled this world.

The boys watched as the shinigami flicked its eyes towards him. He noticed a change as the death god focused upon him.

"What are you?" the question was from Ryuuk.

The boy smiled.

"Me?" he mocked innocence, although barely hiding his amusement.

The boy placed a hand on Kira's bony black head.

The death god narrowed its eyes. "Yeah…"

The boy shrugged. "You can think of me as whatever you want; preferably as Kira, the current owner of the death note."

Ryuuk cocked his head and spread behind him his tattered black wings. He shook his head.

"You're not human."

The boy stood, eyes locked piercingly with the shinigami's; as though challenging it to defy his words. The boy's face twisted, his aura suddenly deadly, almost surpassing even that of a death god's. The boy stood in front of the shinigami and smiled. He took out a page –ripped from the death note- out of his bag.

The death god watched in surprise as the boy took out a mechanical lead pencil and pointed it at the page.

"You are right," the boy whispered. "I'm not human. How long did it take you to notice that my lifespan and name were missing when you saw me?"

The boy looked up at the death god with contempt.

"You cannot call yourself a shinigami," the boy sneered.

The boy looked down at the page in his hand. _Soon, Ryuuk, you won't _have_ to call yourself a shinigami._

He clicked the pen, it touched the page. Ryuuk's eyes widened, then he laughed hollowly as he saw what was written on the page. The boy merely watched as the death god dropped the half-eaten apple to the ground, and then as the death god disintegrated into dust.

"I am not human, Ryuuk, neither am I death god," he laughed. "Some rules of the death note can be bent for me."

He glanced down at Kira, who looked up at him through fiery eyes. Then his eyes flicked to the page in his hand, which he tore and dropped to the ground, allowing the wind to scatter the pieces.

"I wonder who will find which piece of Ryuuk's death."


	4. Chapter 4

**X. Kira's Return .X**

Matsuda unwrapped the hamburger as he walked out of the restaurant. He took a large bite out of it and walked passed a group of girls poring over a celebrity magazine. He watched as one of them flicked her eyes towards him and was instantly reminded of Sayu. The girl muttered something to her friend and it was when both of them glanced at him that he realised he was staring.

_Ugh. I'm a police officer; how embarrassing._ Matsuda turned away and knew his cheeks were slightly tinged with pink.

His gaze rested on a homeless sitting on a metal green park bench on the other side of the road. At the beggar's feet lay a large black cat, its amber eyes focused intently on the face of its apparent master. The homeless handed it a piece of meat, which it gripped between sharp, hungry jaws. The beggar turned his face upwards, towards Matsuda.

Matsuda was surprised to see a pair of intelligent blue eyes belonging to a young face. The eyes snatched away from his gaze and glanced back down at what Matsuda thought was an impossibly large cat.

Matsuda switched his gaze to the concrete pavement at his feet. His brow furrowed, he wondered where he had seen that same glint of intelligence before. He could feel the boys eyes averted from all the passers-by. The cat was different, its predatory gaze pierced into anyone who dared to look at either it or its master.

_Was it even a cat…?_ Matsuda pondered, it seemed more like a panther. His thoughts lingered upon that nervously. He knew he was police officer, so it would be his firm duty to address this. Turning around, he faced the bench a few paces from him.

Both the panther and boy were gone.

--

The boy knew he was being watched. He knew he had to get away from a police officer who looked foolish, but nonetheless, was one of the few people that knew of the death note.

The boy looked at Kira and watched as the panther stretched its long claws out and strutted ahead of the boy. The boy wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and stepped behind the panther.

He was walking with a slight slouch, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Is he watching us?" he whispered to the panther, lips moving merely as though he were letting out a sigh.

Kira looked back at the officer and then at the boy.

"Let's split," he ordered. "Meet at the usual rendezvous."

The panther bounded away. The boy climbed down some steps to the underground tube station. He had a feeling the cop was following him and he'd have to lose him.

_Baka._

Lips taut, he went over to a bench; the homeless usually didn't get noticed, it was why he had pretended to be one whilst observing. Stupid mistake. Turning away from a ticket barrier, he saw the officer quizzing a couple a few metres away. The boy frowned, wondering whether he should kill him. It would be the easiest way out; but he didn't like easy.

His eyes landed on a male twenty-something, pushing past the barriers, trying to break into a train. The boy smirked and began to write something on a paper.

_8:45pm_

_Akashi Ayako pushes towards Matsuda Tota. _

_8:47pm_

_He manages to reach the officer; he grabs the officer and screams: "Kira is making me do this! It's Kira!" he then continues to scream that until 8:50pm._

--

Matsuda was sweating as he related the events to Aizawa.

"Tell Near," Aizawa ordered.

"I already know," came Near's voice. "And I don't think this is a coincidence. Kira may be back."


	5. Chapter 5

**X. Light .X**

-Flashback-

"_Ryuuk!" Light implored, his intelligent eyes now merely pupils wide with insanity and despair. "That's right! Ryuuk! You can write their names on your note."_

_His eyes widened more; madness. His hands clawed at the ground. _

"_Write, Ryuuk!" he screamed. "Quick!"_

_The NPA's guns were raised spontaneously at his back and at Ryuuk. _

"_D-Don't do it Ryuuk!" the sudden change in Yagami Light had left Aizawa uncertain and even afraid. _

_Near curled his finger around a silver strand of hair. His eyes watched the great Kira as he fell; emotionlessly. _

"_It's alright." He muttered. _

_Every face in the dilapidated room turned to him in shock._

"_If Ryuuk would write our names just because he told him to, Kira- Yagami Light- could've done it from the beginning." He continued to state. "Ryuuk wouldn't give him a hand in such a way."_

_The shinigami's eyes glowed and a smile cracked on his face. Near knew what he was saying. _

_Light wouldn't believe it. _

"_H-Help me Ryuuk!" he reached out, his hand clawing at the air. "Already, you're the only one I can rely on. Write it!"_

_Ryuuk whipped out a death note. He poised a pen over it. _

"_Ah… Ok." He looked at each human in the room, as if choosing who first. "Maybe I'll write…"_

_The NPA officials started; fear on all their faces. Light smiled maniacally. _

"_Ryuuk!" he called hysterically._

_Near glowered at the shinigami._

_The police officers were panicked, bullets pelted out of their guns toward the shinigami. _

"_Stop it!" they roared. _

_Ryuuk was not hindered, and a lethal smirk was etched upon his face as he wrote the name into the death note. _

"_Too bad I'm a shinigami," he cackled. "Those things won't harm me or my notebook. It can be touched by human world's things only if I allow it. _

_Light had triumphed. They would die._

"_See! Look Near, you should've killed me sooner," Light sneered manically. "because now Ryuuk has said he will write all your names down. No-one can stop him now; you're too late because you'll all die now!"_

"_nope." Ryuuk stated. "the one who will die is you; Light."_

And so… that was Kira's demise.

--

**2003**

Yagami Light knew that someday, they'd get him. Ryuuzaki wouldn't let him go; especially since the percentage of suspicion towards him had increased. He leant back on his chair and rolled the pen between his finger and thumb; thinking.

His eyes flicked over to Ryuuk as the shinigami consumed the apple that was currently in his hand. Then a smirk etched on Light's face, and his eyes travelled over to the top drawer in his desk, he clicked his mechanical pencil and pulled the drawer open, and then, carefully, opened the false bottom to reveal the death note.

He pulled the thin book out and placed it in front of him, pen poised over the paper. He had to think carefully of what he would write, every word counted.

Light smiled to himself; if he did this correctly, he would create the future.


End file.
